Money or Dreams?
by Sh0tee
Summary: ONESHOT: Misa has to decide to stay at her current, high paying stable job, or leave and finally decide to chase her long time dream.


It was tiring, it was irritating, it was not what she expected or wanted at all, however it seemed destined that this was the life that she was going to have to live.

It was the place where she thought her dream would take a massive step towards reality, however it just ended up making the dream seem impossible. Doing the same task, over and over again, it was getting more and more ingrained into her mind, and it was starting to wear out on her quick.

This was the current life of Misa Todo, a 3D producer who had hoped to work on an anime series with her 4 best friends, and former high school club members. It was a simpler time in high school for her, the group were able to make amateur animations and show them off at school festivals, to great receptions.

However, as high school and the group ended up doing their own things, all to do with the anime industry, Misa was stuck in a situation where she should be doing what she wanted to do, and should have been in the perfect situation to do so, however she was stuck doing a task that would last for 3 years, and it did not have to do with anime what so ever.

Misa had gotten a job at Supermedia Creation. Sure, it was one of, if the the biggest 3D animation companies out there, however Misa was simply stuck doing car tyres. She had been there 6 months and there was only bad news to follow, as the company's president had just announced a project that would lead her to do more tyres for 3 more years. She couldn't believe it, how could she just be stuck with this one task for over 3 years? She knew she needed to leave the company however she also knew that this was her only way of earning money, and it would be hard to get into an anime production company as a 3D animator, especially for someone as new as her. It didn't matter that she was working for one of the giants, experience was the only thing that companies seemed to care about.

She decided to go up to the roof top to really reflect, all across the roof were tyres, several tyres laid out all over the place. She couldn't contain herself anymore, it was at this moment that she knew she was going to quit. She knew that this company would not provide her to fulfil her dreams, and that she needed out. She furiously kicked a tyre before the president of the company came up. Misa decided to use this opportunity to ask him if there were any opportunities to get into anime at the company. The president, following a monologue where he explained why tyres were so great, told Misa that there would most likely be no opportunities she would have, and that she needed to find out what she really wanted to do.

Misa had to have meetings with her friends, to make sure they felt it was a good idea to leave or not. Her friends explained both the positives and negatives to her about leaving, however they all seemed to agree that it was Misa's final decision to make for herself.

That night, Misa was lying in bed still thinking about the decision. On one end, an opportunity to finally get into the anime scene. On the over, a secured job that paid well for a good chunk of her life, with no certainty if she would ever get a job like that in the unstable amine industry.

She decided to her bookshelf, located right next to her bed. There, she pulled out her favourite 3D animated movie from back in her high schools days, the one that inspired her to get into the anime industry, and one that remained very influential in her life, however she had not watched it for years, ever since showing it to her friends in high school. She knew that it was time to watch it again.

The story seemed very simple, a simple feel good movie about animals life out in the snowy forests. However to Misa, the emotion that the movie showed, especially in the quality of the animation always spoke to her. She completely realized that she wished to create something with as much quality as this and share her ideas out to the whole world.

After the movie, Misa made her decision. She knew that she had to take a chance and quit Supermedia. Supermedia was doing nothing but making her depressed and she finally realized that it was time to change that. She started to write her resignation letter, feeling no regret and doing so. It was her life and she was going to dictate how she was going to live her life.

The next day, she handed in the letter to the president. The president understood but still needed to make sure that Misa completely realised the dangers that could occur without a secure job. Misa confirmed this, and finally, she had officially resigned.

Misa would then get jobs at smaller anime production companies, jobs where she was a lot happier. Slowly, her stature as a 3D producer continued to rise, and she was getting bigger and bigger jobs, before finally, her dream would become reality. However, that is a story for another time…


End file.
